Clash for change
by SnootyMarionette
Summary: AU Yuma and Ryoga and Kotori and Rio arrive at the ruins but everything doesn't play out like they remember or should have remembered.. Warning: MAJOR character death and angst.
1. The Defeat

**Hi this is a first fanfic so please be nice! This is an AU and Vector and Black Mist come back to change their event of losing and.. you will see.. a lot of things change.. warning: character death! some spoilers if you aren't near 111 and stuff. Arigato!**

* * *

Yuma was entering the barian ruins with his friends Ryoga and Rio and Kotori as they were to investigate and find where Vector had gone and they tracked him here, they were not sure if it was a trap or not but kept going into a lot of booby traps. Yuma nearly fell a couple of times, Kotori and his friends having to catch him before he fell into a larger pit of darkness. After all they did not know how far down it would go. Yuma whispered, "Wait guys I hear something" he paused as he listened to the wall, nothing. It had gone silent and for good reason.

Something sprang from the walls grabbing Kotori and Rio wrapping them up in a pink like tangled web. "Is this a trap? " Kotori asked stunned by the pink threads bounding her to the wall. Rio tried to break the bindings, Ryoga growled lowly "I bet it was Vector's doing.. he probably set these traps.. " He muttered and tried cutting the bindings with a craft knife he had in his pocket for opening things.

Freeing both Kotori and Rio and shook his head. What were they trying to do? Kill them and for what purpose?

They continued walking but more carefully now and Yuma arrived in the room and heard Astral say that they were just behind this corridor waiting for them and expecting them. Yuma rushed in yelling, "What is with you guys? Your traps almost killed our friends and us! " He was very angry now and for good reason.

Vector had a smirk planted on his face "It slowed you down at least, did it not? " he said with laughing and as Yuma ran to attack his former friend who was not who he thought he was, he set off a trap and was pinned into the wall and bonded there by the trap and he saw Vector smirking "How predictable. " and Yuma looked down and saw Black Mist coming out of the shadows and gasped; he thought he had defeated Black Mist with Astral what was he doing back?

"Well hello predictable human and Astral. " he said smirking not even using Yuma's name which kind of made Yuma angry and he felt the sharp bindings getting tighter, what were they trying to do? Kill him? He looked to Kotori, Rio and Ryoga who were looking angry and distressed that their friend was being put in pain and Astral yelled, "Stop! Your quarrel is not with him. You want me. " He glared at Black Mist and Vector and saw their sadistic smirks still there.

Vector grinned, "Don't be so rash and rude, Astral or we might just have to remove your little friends tongue to make you focus on us. " he chuckled and looked to Black Mist who nodded and Astral looked frightened and looked with much distress and horror as Yuma cried in pain. Astral groaned "Fine.. I shall duel you!" he borrowed Yuma's deck and got ready to face Vector when he saw him laughing "No you will be facing Black Mist. " he said as he licked his lips at his partner and winked as they both chuckled. Astral cringed not wanting to pick up on what was being sent between eyes. Astral shouted "Duel Gazer go!" which caused the simulations to start and the duel to begin. Black Mist laughed, "Every time you take damage, Yuma's bonds will get tighter and tighter till there is nothing left of him. " and drawled his first card and smirked "I summon Malicevorous Fork in attack mode! Oh but no that is not all, I also summon Two Malicevorous Knife monsters and with these I can XYZ summon! " He chuckled as he summoned Malicevorous Spoon which now had both the monsters attack but doubled!

He watched Astral make his move; he placed a few magic cards face down and some others and summoned a few other monsters the duel was going on for what felt like ages to Vector as he sat on the throne, he wondered what he could do. Ryoga and his sister were still there and maybe he could toy with them, he smirked and started toying with Ryoga's mind "Shaark.. shaaark.. you are Nasch.. you are meant to destroy Yuma.. " He called out and half of that was not true but Ryoga cringed and yelled, "Get out of my head! " he saw his sister staring with concern and Yuma to even though he was bounded and in pain and in fear of dying but he cared more about Ryoga right now.

Vector grinned to himself he now knew the perfect way to hurt both Astral and Yuma at the same time! "Nasch.. nasch.. you must embrace who you are.. follow your destiny! Your sister too! " he said filling Ryoga's head with false truths and misleading, he saw Ryoga trying very hard to fight it off and not believe but it was beginning to sink in and with this place once being his he was beginning to remember.. he felt he had to kill Yuma and he felt it was his duty and he didn't know why.. he wasn't sure but he felt his eyes go black and dark as he approached Yuma. "H-hey Ryoga are you ok? You were acting strange.. please.. " he murmured "be ok.. " he was trying to be ok but he could not fight it anymore and began to take out his switch blade with eyes dark and his sister Rio and Kotori shouting from the walls of their own bindings now that he should not do it.

Ryoga told them, no Nasch told them to be quiet. He got closer to Yuma and held the switch blade to his neck and began cutting and Yuma began crying out as he felt it and the pain, Astral turned and gasped "Yuma no! " hadn't they promised not to hurt Yuma if he dueled them? Black Mist took the advantage and destroyed the rest of Astral's life points with his monsters when he was distracted and he tried to rush to Yuma's side as he fell to the floor but he couldn't move, he was so sorry.. he wished he could've prevented it. "Ryoga no! " everyone shouted, except Black Mist and Vector of course and Ryoga froze barely remembering his own name now but Vector began control again and forced Yuma to brush against the blade his air being replaced with a wound, he found it hard to breath, he tried to hold on but he gave up.. he couldn't take it.. his lungs gave out.

It was to late for Ryoga to realize what he had done, this wasn't him.. it was all Vector's fault! He tried to jump down at Vector and Black Mist as they laughed and opened the portal as they began to leave they had succeeded in their win. Don Thousand praised them highly when they returned to the Barian world even though Don Thousand was using Vector's body. he soon got his own and thanked them both and Vector and Black Mist disappeared together after being thanked, they admitted that they couldn't just part ways even if Don Thousand had wanted them to but it was mainly because they failed before, they were glad they went back in time to change it all, now they could be together forever.

Ryoga was holding Yuma's lifeless body "I didn't mean to.. I didn't mean to.. " he said over and over and looked to Kotori and Rio who had just as much of a horrified face as him, he wished he could do it over. He felt like all of this was familiar aside from Yuma being like this.. he wished he could remember what happened, he felt all the memories of Yuma fading from him.

He could no longer remember who Yuma was with the present being changed, he sat there unknown to who he was calling out anymore and saw Rio and Kotori stare at him and ask why he was looking sad. Ryoga sighed, "I don't remember.. " thanks to Vector and Black Mist nobody remembered Yuma and instead of Ryoga fading away.. Yuma took his place. Ryoga shook his head, he wasn't even sure why he was who he was today anymore, and nothing made sense. He left it at that though, he just couldn't strain himself on remembering anymore, it hurt too much to try to remember something that was not there.


	2. Motels and Plans

**AN: A sequel was demanded so we give you a sequel and they wanted highlights on Vector/Black Mist so you are welcome. This will be continued even more now because it has developed plot. YES PLOT. Ok enjoy. Remember AU. Very mild lime scene, implied sex. **

* * *

Vector and Black Mist had got off clean with their devious plan; free of that insufferable Yuma and his friends having no clue of who had once been.

Though for all they knew, Yuma could still be alive but they were certain they saw him die, Astral died to right? They didn't stick around long enough to really make sure, they hoped for the best though. Vector no longer encased in Don Thousand's hold was free to do what he wished with his partner in crime, Vector taking his form of Rei Shingetsu, he had no worries at least not unless Yuma's friends remembered his face but he wouldn't be facing them anytime soon.

He had very much catching up to do with Black Mist; he wished Black Mist would take a disguise to, as he was quiet noticeable though that was only to the Barians and the ones with the crests.

They were steering clear of them so there would be no problem. Black Mist called "Hey are you spacing out? You better not or I'll make you pay for not focusing on me my servant. " He smirked and continued following Vector and he nodded "I was just thinking.. anyway where was it you wanted to go for our wonderful victory? " He chimed eyeing his accomplice and grinning wildly as his significant other smirked "How about a cheap human hotel? No press there, no one will notice us after all.. we changed the outcome. I wonder how the pathetic friends of Yuma are coping. " He smirked and grabbed Vector by his tie on his uniform and heard him huff "I really have to get a better outfit. " and he saw Black Mist lick his lips "No, no I like your slutty school uniform. " he planted a kiss on Vector's lips, tasting his lover. Vector sneered "Slutty? Hardly. " He saw Black Mist grip his tie again and lean and whisper "I just like something to grab onto. " and kissed Vector again forcibly, Vector smirked and pulled away and approached the desk counter. "Eh anyone here? " He said looking over the counter and seeing no one, well they could always steal a room key, nobody cared right?

He hopped over the desk grabbing a key card and seeing Black Mist hiss "Ooh you're so bad, stealing from a cheap motel. " he said grabbing Vector's tie and leading him into the elevator. "Do you think anyone would catch us if we, fucked in here? " Black Mist asked oh so casually, receiving a smack from Vector and a firm tone "Not here, god.. wait till were in the room at least. " He had to deal with the uncomfortable groping from his lover every now and then, he was so impatient sometimes but he loved him even more for it.

Three floors passed they were finally at the floor that their room was supposed to be. "Should unlock it, " Vector said sliding the key card in the door as it opened, Black Mist who pushed him to go in first grabbing his tie and leading him to the bed dragged him inside.

"Eager aren't we? " He chuckled and kissed Black Mist, he saw the others tendrils coming out and pinning him to the bed, he smirked.

"A shame I'm going to have to ruin your sluttish little school outfit, I liked it too." He said ripping off the clothing and throwing it to the floor,

Vector smirked "You must really find my human form sexy? " he chuckled and felt Black Mist's tendrils shushing him as he whispered "Not as sexy as your real form but better than nothing, both are hot either way. " they both kissed again forming more heated passion, remembering the dark deed the did to get here and to be together it was all the more of a turn on.

Black Mist felt the other cry out as he pressed a tendril to the others side, teasing his body. "Ooh~ you really want it don't you?" He smirked licking Vector's neck and tightening his grip on him.

"Yess, so bad ~ " he forced the tendril to slink around the others body, they were the only two that mattered right now, this was all that mattered not their victory not Yuma, the love they shared, that is all they felt right now, hard villainous love. Vector finally called out his lover's name "Black Mist.. ~ " He chimed as they both held each other in one another's arms and whispered

"A shame we couldn't kill him again, huh? " he laughed, they both laughed, once were enough anyway who knows if they would've succeeded again.

Still it was thrilling. "I wonder how his friends are coping.. " Vector inquired and kissed Black Mist hard, they lay wrapped in each other's embrace.

"They don't even remember him; a shame must be hard, the arclights can't remember who saved their father and Shark can't remember how he got out of his gang.. and Kaito.. well Kaito can't remember whom he ever fought against and sometimes dueled with for numbers. " He chuckled, Vector wondered what would happen to the numbers if Astral was indeed dead, the ones who held them?

Did they all just disappear? In all what did it matter, destroying Astral World was now only synch away without those trouble makers, they could deal with that another time.. all that mattered now was one another's presence. Nothing would separate them ever again, never.

Meanwhile Shark was trying to cope with being unable to remember so much, he swore he knew whom the name was just why was it so hard to remember?

"Yu..yu.. " He struggled, he saw his sister shaking her head and telling him not to dwell on it.

"Shark, shark! You have to stop Vector and Black Mist they went back in the past and changed the future! " He heard a voice calling his name, why did it sound so familiar?

More importantly, what could he even do? He didn't remember anyone of those names; he heard the familiar voice calling "You have to remember, Shark! You have too! Remember for Astral World! " Why did that name sound so familiar? That voice too, he shook his head, he just needed sleep now.. maybe he'd find out more tomorrow, he'd try his best to do whatever to save this 'Astral World' and prevent some people he didn't even know from changing the past he couldn't remember.

He would do it because the voice felt like a long-lost friend..


	3. Searching

**AN: **

**Not even sure what to really say about this anymore.. Mutinyshipping that is all, I have no details really, this is just here, enjoy it. **

**Well that is end note carry on.**

* * *

"Are you not worried that Nasche might try to stop us since we didn't get rid of him? "

Black Mist asked as he tilted his head at Vector who yawned, he shook his head "No, why should we be after all, he can't remember anything can he? " he laughed, destroying Yuma had to be their best plan yet, everyone was broken and not fixable at this point it seemed, they had investigated more and it seemed Astral was no trace left, they were going to destroy

Astral world all on their own! No problems for once, it was all to easy, it couldn't be that easy right? "What about Mizael and Durbe, Vector- " he was silenced by his lover's fingertips; he hissed at being shut up, he didn't very much like it.

"Don't worry about it, we will destroy Astral world without any problems, Yuma is gone.. no one remembers shit, what should we have to worry about? Don Thousand even gave us blessings, right? " He said laughing, no one would stop them. Who could?

Black Mist shrugged, he guessed it was all right but he still had his doubts. "Should we stay here longer or go head for Astral world? " he smirked, he saw his partner shake his head "Why we have all the time to destroy that pitiful place. " they both agreed, they would deal with that later and turn it to a smoldering husk.

They kissed one more time and headed back to bed, snuggling in one another's arms.

Meanwhile, Shark was trying to figure out how to help the voice that had pleaded for help, his help. Just how could he save this place? He could ask the Arclight family they seemed to have a lot of knowledge of this place, he wasn't sure how he got over disliking them he felt like someone had helped with that but he couldn't remember.

Shark began walking toward his cycle to go drive off to their home, he just hoped they had the answers he needed, he really wanted to know who was sending this signals and why to him? Why was he supposed to prevent this, something he didn't understand at all?

He drove off, he couldn't be focusing on who the voice was or could be for now, he had to help the voice at any cost, now that he thought about it just a bit more the voice sounded like two former voices he once knew. He just couldn't remember when or how he did.

He would ask the Arclights for help, they had to know something, right?


	4. Help from the Arclights?

**AN: **** I'm not really sure what to say about this.. Shark goes for the Arclight's help this chapter! And hm.. yeah.. that is all I can really say.. sorry if any facts aren't right I'm not THAT far in the show.. but yeah! Enjoy, don't really mind either way ^^**

* * *

Shark finally arrived at the Arclight's home, he got out of his vehicle and began walking to their front gate, and he had to admit their home was huge! He knew they were rich and all as was he but he still found the sight semi-amazing even if he had disliking for them still somewhere. Shark looked around and pushed the gate open and started walking around; he paused when he came to a largely gated door. He walked to the door and lifted the handle and banged it against the door and waited.

"Just a moment, " said the voice, which he assumed, was V.. no he was Chris now that was right. Shark waved as he saw Chris open the door. "Oh you.. what are you here for? " He was afraid that he might fight with Thomas. "I need your help.. " Shark grit his teeth at saying such words, he never thought he would have to.

"Why do you require our help? Why not get Y.. " He couldn't seem to finish the word he was thinking of it seemed so foreign and he clenched his head as if something painful had struck him as if it hurt to remember. "You might not understand.. but this voice told me I'm supposed to remember someone and that these other people are out to destroy something called 'Astral World' " he shrugged, he wasn't sure if Chris would believe him it did sound really crazy.

"Astral World.. my father talked about something like that.. but it was more so a 'Barian World' as you know they gave us our crest powers and I'm unsure if we should even help you considering Barians want to destroy Astral World. You understand don't you? " Chris finished, he just didn't want to put his family in any danger, he had just got them back after all. Shark nodded "I do.. I just thought I should ask. " He heard footsteps coming from the hall, he saw IV or rather Thomas now standing behind Chris "What is Ryoga here for? " he said with a sneering glare as to wonder why he'd of all people show up at their doorstep. "I needed help with something but Chris says you guys can't. Though that was to be expected- " he said trying to anger Thomas which it did work.

"What!? You think we aren't good enough to help you with whatever stupid little problem you have, Ryoga? " Thomas hissed, Chris shook his head "Calm down, Thomas he is trying to get you to help him.. I already told him no. I don't want Barian World hounding us. Nor do I want to put our family in danger. "

"Whatever.. " Thomas shrugged and continued to glare at Ryoga, who just sighed, whom else could he possibly ask for help? Kaito.. oh of course there was Kaito! He would go ask Kaito, as Kaito's father must know something further important, he just hoped they would help him. He really wanted to remember this familiar voice that was telling him to do this and he felt like everyone else did to. "Hey Thomas do you remember how your father stopped being so distant and cruel? " he asked, he saw Thomas shrug "Not really.. I can't really recall what happened.. I just know it was after father was beat in the World Duel Carnival.. " He mumbled; he felt his head hurt from even trying to further think about the matter. "Well I feel like that someone is trying to ask me for help.. " Shark said, he received a confused glance from both of the Arclights.

"Just because they helped us get our father back doesn't mean we'd endanger our family again just for some silly little voice you're going on about! " Chris huffed with anger, he didn't trust Astral World, those.. what were they numbers? They were nothing but trouble he wanted nothing to do with that place anymore nor did he want his family to either.

Thomas just smirked "Whoa Chris never thought you'd snap like that, he was just trying to remember just as we are. Probably hit him harder than us or something that he's babbling about something so silly, memory loss will do that though. " he wanted to believe him but he honestly wasn't sure why they needed to help him, they were a family again where did this situation even involve them?

"Sorry.. I just wanted to help them or it whatever it is.. because every time I hear that voice it sounds so familiar and it hurts, it hurts to not be able to remember whose voice it belongs to or what their name is.. surely you can say the same Chris.. you couldn't say the rest of the name either. " Shark glanced at Chris whose facial expression was now changed and filled with some concern.

"I just don't wish to endanger our family, you best look else where. " he wanted to help but fear of losing his family out weighed it, they were so close now he didn't want to lose them again. Shark nodded "I'll go ask Kaito.. " he was then interrupted "Leave him out of this hasn't he been through enough? " Chris hissed, as he didn't want Shark involving Kaito either.

"Why not? You clearly won't help me and maybe he might it is worth a try- " Shark was once again interrupted by Chris, he was of course just trying to protect his old pupil but he to needed help even if they all couldn't understand that and were fearful.

"Fine, fine.. go ask Kaito but I'm going with you. " Chris sighed and followed Shark out who mouthed a low _'thank you'_ and Thomas to tried to go but Chris told him he should stay there with Michael and their father.

Thomas understood though, he went back in the house as Chris followed Shark to his ride. "This? Are you sure there is enough room? " Chris inquired as he was not sure if two people could actually fit but he wouldn't underestimate the vehicle's size. Chris slid inside behind Shark and ducked his head as he held Shark's shoulders.

Shark coughed "You can't do that while I'm driving.." he felt somewhat nervous like he felt that he was betraying someone, did he have a boyfriend? No, no he didn't.. whatever the thought was stupid. "Hm? Sorry it is cramped in here. " He leaned his head back as far as he could and Shark then drove off.

Thomas just shook his head "Whys Ryoga trying so hard? What's the point? " he muttered over unknown to him that Michael was close by bringing tea.

"Oh what are you talking about brother? Where did Chris go? " He just sighed, "he went somewhere with Ryoga to go ask Kaito something. I don't know why he's trying so hard for something he can't even remember. " He shrugged his shoulders as Michael handed him a cup of tea.

"I see that's a shame that he can't remember.. I mean I can't seem to remember someone either.. but I don't really question it. I guess all I can say is that I hope Shark finds what he's looking for. " Michael said with a smile.

Thomas just shrugged "I guess that person was closer to Ryoga? " he didn't even really care all too much, he didn't understand why he would chase some voice that was leading him on some wild chase to save 'Astral World' the same world that practically took their father away from them. He didn't care though; whatever Ryoga wanted to do he couldn't stop him. Thomas sipped his tea again; he wondered if he'd find the answers he was looking for though, he wished him luck somewhere in his doubt.


	5. Heartland Tower Investigation

**AN: They go to see Kite this chapter to see if he has any valuable reasoning behind all of this. Dilateshipping Vkai this chapter, some mentions of whatever V x Shark is! Anything to add Panda?**

* * *

Shark and Chris arrived at their destination, Heartland Tower. "Do we just go in through the front? " He wasn't sure if Kite realized they were coming or if they'd set off some alarm. "No follow me. " Chris said as he led Shark to a key sliding slot that said 'authorized personal only' he just stared, were they really going through this way?

"You have an exclusive pass? Wouldn't it be easier just to phone Kite on our D-pad? " He suggested, he saw Chris shrug "If you want to do it the easy way sure. " he opened up his D-pad and began dialing Kite. "Hey, Kite its V and Shark; we're here on business. " He saw Kite yawn and nod, he must have been quite tired from a long day or something, he looked somewhat sad though, Chris wondered why. "Yeah I'll have them open the gate for you, go on in. " he stated and hung up.

Chris would later ask what was wrong with him, as he didn't seem okay. Chris motioned for Shark to follow him along as he entered the gate along with him, they headed up Heartland Tower's large number of floors and into an elevator so they could get to the higher floors and see Kite.

"So what is it you want to even ask Kite? " Chris said as he broke the silence of the elevator ride. He saw Shark shrug, "Just these voices.. I guess something about 'Astral World' I just wanted to know if Kite would be able to track down whoever is planning on destroying it and maybe.. even recognize the voice sending the message. " He saw Chris staring, it did indeed sound crazy. "How is he going to decipher a voice that is in your own head? " He said laughing, okay it did indeed sound unbelievable. "Yeah-well maybe I can explain the voice- I don't know be quiet Chris! " He hissed, he didn't need to be mocked right now, he had enough issues with this crazy voice and this whole insane situation.

"Relax Shark; I was only trying to go about this logically. " Chris huffed and got out of the elevator and rolled his eyes at the pouting other before him. He turned to see Kite.

"Oh hello Kite, Shark wanted to ask you something about Astral World he said someone is trying to destroy it.. and that some familiar voice was telling him this. " Chris shrugged hoping that seemed logical enough for Kite to go on. Kite nodded "Astral World.. yeah.. what about it and strange voice? I've been having dreams about some blue spirit asking for help.. so that's probably why I look dirt tired, Chris. " He stated glaring at the elder who simply blushed a little for his concerns.

"I was just concerned if you were overworking your body again. " He smirked, Kite blinked "W-what? Why would you say it like that!? " He then realized the way he had said it had sounded dirty, he shrugged his shoulders.

Shark coughed "Okay we get it you two _lovers_ are clearly concerned for each other but can we please discuss the dreams and voices we've all been getting? " he then saw Chris shaking his head "I haven't been getting any. " he received a glare from Shark "And no one asked _you_ for your consent. " he just wanted to get this whole crazy ordeal over with so he could rest peacefully as he was sure Kite did to. He looked extremely tired, he had only been hearing voice but not Kite he had the dreams.

"So Kite what do you think it is trying to convey to us? What is the opposed threat? " He continued on as Kite was looking through files, and his own thoughts. "Barian World most likely.. but I don't know who would.. everything is so fuzzy.. like they erased a lot of people's memories, like someone changed a huge event. " (**Way to break the fourth wall Kite**!)

"And how do you know all of this, Kite? " Chris asked, did he really have those vivid dreams? "The dreams said someone related to the numbers.. and.. some barian were the route of all of this, but it was a dream after all can't really believe it. But then again, I've been suffering from some memory loss lately.. my head hurts a lot and that probably brings on the dreams.. so there is that too. " He saw Chris looking at him with concern "Yeah just don't overwork yourself on these thoughts, I worry about you? " he smiled and held Kite's hand tightly, Kite coughed "N-not now Ryoga is here! This is business. " He saw Chris just smile "I'm just being a good friend. "

Ryoga rolled his eyes "Yeah well, thanks for the information that you could give I guess I'll look out for anyone suspicious that fits that vague description. " he glared at the two "I'll just leave you two to whatever this is. " he walked out and into the elevator, he at least had somewhat of a lead now.

"Did you really have to be like that in front of HIM? " Kite asked not quite happy about being embarrassed in front of Ryoga, Chris just smiled "Would it make you jealous if I said I had to share a cramped motorcycle ride with him? I put my hands on his shoulders and he- " he would've went on but the fact that Kite's hand was now pressed against his mouth was quite hard to do. "Shut up, I don't want to hear it.. you're my mentor and no one else's. " He crashed his lips against Chris'

"Oh I wasn't aware that I was mentoring Shark? " he said with a smirk, which Kite just huffed "You know what I mean- I don't really want to say it.. " he fumbled around with the words. "And why not? It is what we are after all, Kite. " He smirked and squeezed Kite's hand. "Boyfriends.. " He muttered very hearable by anyone's ears.

"What was that?" Chris asked; he was enjoying messing with Kite right now.

"You heard me, I said you're my boyfriend. " he turned his head away feeling quite annoyed of having to repeat himself. "Well thank you for clarifying. " Chris kissed Kite's cheek and sat down beside him. "You really should get some sleep though. And do you think Shark will find whatever he is searching for? " He really had doubts somewhere.

"Yeah.. I'll get some sleep, are you going to stay here? It would reassure me if someone close to me were near me if I had a depressing dream. That you would- never mind forget it. " He didn't like being so open, especially around Chris but the plaguing thoughts that he couldn't remember and the dreams it just all hurt so much, he just wanted to confide in someone for once, just this once..

"No Kite, I am generally concerned for you right now and if you need me to, I will be there for you if you have some nightmare or are just in need of discussing whatever. " he hugged Kite, he never really wanted to be this cuddly right now but he felt his boyfriend needed some reassuring right now, he seemed generally fearful of whatever the dreams were and the thoughts he couldn't remember, he just wished he could understand why and what they were.

Chris kissed Kite's forehead "I'll always be here for you if you need me just like old times. " he smiled, Kite smirked "Even the time you left me in the rain? "

Chris groaned "Can't we just forget that? " he really didn't mean to he never meant to hurt him. "Yeah sure if you sleep with me tonight- " he saw Chris' expression, he cringed "Not like that! I mean beside me for comfort, reassuring.. " He hissed in a low tone, Chris nodded, he would make sure his boyfriend would be okay after all he cared just as much about him as he did his own brothers.

Chris leaned in and pecked Kite on the lips and followed him to his room; they wished Shark luck on finding out what the voices wanted.


End file.
